


bing bing wahoo

by darladots



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Non-Explicit, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darladots/pseuds/darladots
Summary: a drabble based off of a prompt from a friendPlumber rescues Princess, only to find that she's preggo but she for whatever reason acts like she isn'taside from kink, no sex or anything too bad.
Kudos: 2





	bing bing wahoo

_100… 200… 400… 800…_ You know, it wasn’t clear why Mario always thought of numbers increasing every time he hopped on a koopa, but it always relaxed him. Bounding past the severe stone spires and lava-filled corridors of World 8’s castle, hey, he wasn’t complaining about a little bit of relaxation to keep his mind off of where death lay, which was, uhh, just about everywhere. Seriously, Bowser stuck to his aesthetic, and it was almost admirable, but the fact that fireballs and spikes were _everywhere_ in this hellish locale certainly wasn’t conducive to properly raising a child, right? Bowser Jr. lived here, didn’t he?

These were the things that Mario was thinking of as he bounded off of a Dry Bones, and right into the main chamber of the castle, placed face to face with… nothing. 

Huh. Mario looked around; usually Bowser (or a fake Bowser, or a Dry Bowser, or Bowser Jr, or a Koopaling, or Boom Boom, or... ) was here. Instead, though, there was the big bridge with the axe adorning the front (classic!), overhanging a pit of lava… as always. But no Bowser. 

For a second, Mario considered the likelihood that this was a trap, but… no, Bowser was way grander than this. He must’ve been in the bathroom or something, there’s no way King Koopa was just punking the plumber with a trick as terrible as this. Terrible in the ‘really low quality’ way, not Bowser’s ‘terrifying and awe-inspiring’ kinda way. 

Well, hey, Mario wasn’t gonna complain about that. Peach should be in the next chamber, easy enough for him to grab and get out of this awful place, and, as he scooted past the doorway, he went ahead and sliced the chain holding the bridge up with the axe. If Bowser was coming back, he’d at least make it a pain to get back across. 

“Oh, Mario~! My hero~!” 

That’s what Mario expected to hear, and that much was normal. But, much like other circumstances of the day, there was something… different about today. While he couldn’t really place it, it might have to do with the great peachy mass lounging on a red-and-black loveseat adorned with Bowser’s face. 

Peach had clearly ditched the dress, as this place had terrible AC, and was instead in a pair of shorts and a pink tank top, although it wasn’t exactly like she could fit in the dress now: a swollen curve had overtaken her middle, a positively gravid tummy that, now, was taking up quite a lot of Peach. She had been laying on her side, belly laying on its side against the loveseat’s cushioning, though now she was awkwardly trying to shift back up into a seated position.

Her stomach was… well, no beating around the bush, it was MASSIVE. Mario was no OBGYN, just a general practitioner, but it was obvious from the moment he laid eyes on that girth that there was a baby in there. Or, rather, there had to be three, or maybe a really fat set of twins, because _damn_. 

“Mama mia!” was all he could think to say, though Peach was seemingly unbothered. After all, as she (attempted) to climb to her feet, only clambering up on her fourth try, she stumbled over to Mario in an attempt to hug him… emphasis on ‘stumbled’ and ‘attempt’, as she clearly wasn’t used to movement in her new bloated state, and the size difference between the two only meant that she would accidentally bump Mario in the nose with her belly button.

The princess, still unaware, let out a giggle. “Oopsie! My apologies, Mario, I’ve been cooped up in here for so long…” She had been here for a week, which made her present state even more bewildering. “...I guess I just forgot how to walk! Teehee~” 

Mario had to back up a foot in order to look up at Peach past her massive tummy, which he did so with a somewhat-incredulous look. It took a few seconds of this for Peach to finally sigh, before sliding a hand over her massive middle and rub it idly. “Okay, I know what you’re thinking… I had to go without my dress, it’s so _dreadfully_ hot in here…” 

Yeah, what with the lava and all. Of course, that’s why Mario was so perplexed. Normally she had her princessly attire.

“...also, the food here in the Koopa Kingdom, it’s so _RICH_. Perfect for a koopa, or maybe a koopa king, but not for a princess~! I might have, erhm, overindulged a slight bit…” For emphasis, Peach patted her… pudgy? paunch? with a titter. “...but nothing Toadsworth should notice, his vision is sooo *dreadful*, teeheehee~!” 

The ground underneath the two’s feet shook, causing Peach to wobble precariously, which in turn caused Mario to brace her by grabbing onto her thigh. While that rumble was pretty normal in a castle full of moving parts and flowing lava, it helped remind Mario of what his objective was, which was Save The Princess. He couldn’t spend all his time farting around with the princess, they could… grasp whatever had happened afterwards, in a world not constantly on fire. 

So, of course, Mario took her hand and pointed towards the back of the chamber, towards the secret exit Bowser seemingly never figured out that Mario knew about, but, as soon as he stepped forward, he was stopped. A glance back, and Peach was looking forward with a hand on her chin, deep in thought.

“Oh Mario… I don’t know if I can make it through the exit on foot, I’m so dreadfully tired… can you, perhaps… carry me~?” Some might have balked at the idea, but Super Mario was no ‘some’. Sure, he took a second to sigh, but he made sure that the princess couldn’t see it, and, after rolling up those sleeves of his, he held his hands up for Princess Peach.

“Oh, yaaay~!! My _hero_ , Mario~! I’ll be sure to make the most scrumptious cake for you after we’re free~!!!” As Peach allowed herself to be hoisted over Mario’s head, all he could think of was what kind of cake he’d want… and if Peach could even maneuver around a kitchen in her current state. And, with a wobble on Peach’s part, and a sharp exhale from Mario’s as he realized why she seemed to be having such trouble moving around, he sped off as fast as he could. 

After all, he didn’t want her to pop yet. A castle is no place for a baby!


End file.
